Pump up the volume
by Donna8
Summary: The boys see a new side to Mac.


Pump up the Volume  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure's Inc. It belongs to someone else.  
  
Judson and Gabe piloted the Zodiac boat through the blue waters of  
the cove. They had been scouting the other side of the tiny island.  
  
The crew of the Explorer had been asked by a Japanese businessman to survey a newly purchased island. It was hoped that this island would yield some artifacts regarding Japanese expansion in the Pacific. Both men were hot and tired. They had found a possible sight to explore, but Judson had decided to return tomorrow instead of pushing on.  
  
"I'm hot, sweaty, and tired," Gabe exclaimed as he pulled off his muscle shirt. "I'm gonna take a cool dip as soon as we get back. I wonder what Mac has been up to."  
  
Judson glanced over at his young companion and grinned. "Knowing Mac, she has either inspected every piece of equipment and cleaned her weapons, or she's laid out on the deck working on her tan."  
  
Gabe smirked as he replied, "I can see it now. Mac, with her Government model .45 in one hand, a bottle of sun-tan lotion in the other, all decked out in her red two-piece."

He chuckled slightly at the absurdity of the picture.  
  
Judson's eyes glazed over as the picture formed in his mind. That picture was particularly appealing. He shook his head slightly before returning Gabe's smirk. "Somehow, I don't see Mac as the type to engage in such frivolity."  
  
Judson slowed down the Zodiac as the ship came into view. Gabe turned and looked questioningly at Judson. A heavy beat thumped from the deck of the Explorer.  
  
"Is that...the Backstreet Boys?" Gabe asked in disbelief.

Judson shrugged his shoulders, not even sure who the Backstreet Boys were.  
Suddenly they saw a figure on the deck of the boat. The music   
changed to a hard driving beat. The two friends stared in disbelief   
as Mac came into view.

She was strutting around the deck of the ship like it was stage. Her feet performed several complicated moves as her body writhed to the music.  
  
Judson's breath caught in his throat as Mac climbed to the top of the wheelhouse. Her body flowed like silk against the blue sky. She was not only beautiful, but to be blunt, incredibly sexy. He had known that Mac was appealing, but never before had he allowed himself to  
acknowledge her impact on him.  
  
Gabe watched Mac's routine with one part disbelief and one part admiration. This was a side of their female partner that they had never seen. She was awesome.  
  
The Zodiac finally was close enough to the Explorer, so Judson and Gabe anchored the boat and climbed aboard. Just as their feet landed on the deck, Mac came wiggling around the corner. Her eyes closed. Her hair swaying to her rhythmic movements.  
  
Judson reached over and shut off the portable CD player. Mac's eyes snapped open as she looked in horror at the two men. She immediately assumed a threatening posture.  
  
"You saw nothing. You heard nothing. We will never speak of this again." Mac sternly told the silent men. "If I ever hear of this episode, you will not be happy with my way of returning the favor."  
  
She then turned and walked calmly down the stairs to her cabin. Gabe and Judson stood like statues. A minute later, Mac returned with a pair of denim shorts covering her red thong bikini bottom and a short sleeve denim shirt framing the tiny triangle top.  
  
"Hey, guys. I didn't hear you get back. What did you find?" Mac asked the two as she headed to the Zodiac to start loading up equipment.  
  
Gabe turned and looked at Judson, who in return just shrugged his shoulders. Obviously, they were to act as if the incident had never happened. Judson turned and followed Mac to help unload the Zodiac.  
  
Gabe watched the two before leaning over and pulling the CD from the machine. He located the CD case and opened it. Inside the artist information sleeve, a white note floated to the ground. He reached over and opened it.  
  
Dear Gabe,  
  
Hope this will help with your personnel problem. Never  
  
thought I would see you as a match-maker. Let's get together  
  
soon.  
  
A.J.  
  
Gabe sighed as he placed the note in his pocket, put the CD back on the player, and made his way to help his friends.  
  
"Maybe next time, he will get it right," Gabe thought. Sooner or later, Judson and Mac would play into his hands.  
  
The End  
  
"A.J. refers to A.J. of the Backstreet Boys." 


End file.
